The Two-Leg Project
by Invisia
Summary: StarClan has a new mission for Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Dovewing and Ivypool. Their job? To learn more about two-legs. Of course, that would be easier if StarClan hadn't turned them into two-legs, of course.


**A/N: **This story is probably gonna be short. Hope you enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors.

* * *

**The Twoleg Project**

**Chapter One**

* * *

Jayfeather padded through the lush woods, his eyes darting from shadow to shadow. He recognised the hunting grounds of StarClan when he saw them, and wondered what his ancestors had in mind for him _this_ time. They never had anything interesting to tell him anymore. Actually, since the battle, his dreams- even at half-moon- had been normal. He'd had normal dreams of hunting mice, and the normal medicine cat dreams, where he saw flashes of mundane activities.

It was disappointing, really.

_You would've though StarClan would be a little more grateful_, he thought resentfully. _After all, we did save their tails, after all. _Maybe StarClan was giving them a break by letting them have a taste of normality. The though sent a shiver down his spine. Jayfeather didn't want to be _normal. _Despite the danger and pressure of it, he liked being special. Not that he'd ever admit it of course. Being ignored by StarClan- the dead cats with which he spent a lot of time- stung.

"Jayfeather?" asked a bewildered voice, and Jayfeather looked up from his thoughts to see Ivypool and Dovewing staring at him.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked, ears twitching, not necessarily in annoyance, though it may have been perceived that way.

"Uh, you mean you _didn't_ call us in our dreams?" Dovewing asked, sounding unsure. Jayfeather shook his head.

"I don't remember doing that," he replied sarcastically. Dovewing flattened her ears in embarrassment, whilst her sister chuckled.

"So, what is this place?" she asked.

"StarClan's hunting grounds," Jayfeather replied. Ivypool gasped.

"No way!" She looked around her, looking more curious than ever. "Why are we here? Does StarClan have a message for us?"

Jayfeather shot her a glare. "What makes you think I know?"

She shot him a glance, but it was more amused than annoyed. "Lighten up, Jayfeather! We could be dead for all you know."

Jayfeather rolled his eyes.

"You're not dead," an amused voice came from behind him and he spun around to face Firestar. The fiery tom was fit and healthy, much younger looking than when he had last seen him. His green eyes glittered with laughter and a fire that they hadn't held in moons.

From behind the leader another golden tom trotted, smiling. "Hey guys!" he greeted.

"Lionblaze? What are you doing here?" Dovewing sounded mystified.

"The three all in one place," Jayfeather noted, a sense of mingled dread and excitement rising within him. "This can't be good."

"StarClan has a task for you four," Firestar mewed. "You can choose whether or not to accept it."

"What's the task?" Ivypool asked, bouncing slightly with excitement. It was a change from her usual depressed and moody mood, Jayfeather noted. The woods seemed to make her come alive.

"We want you to learn more about two-legs," Firestar told her.

"Seems easy enough," Lionblaze said warily.

"To do it, you'll have to become two-legs," Firestar added.

"And there's the catch," Lionblaze muttered as the two she-cats let out shocked yowls.

"Two-legs?" Ivypool spluttered. "You're serious? The foul beasts who destroy forests and cats lives with their dirty monsters and stone nests and-"

"Shush," Dovewing interrupted, "I'm trying to think!"

"It can't be that bad," Jayfeather offered, and the other three turned to look at him in astonishment.

"Really? I thought you'd be against this, Jayfeather," Lionblaze mewed. Jayfeather shrugged.

"I can't explain it. It's just a feeling." The feeling was a bubbling feeling in his chest. It was painful, yet it told him that this was the right option, somehow. He just knew he had to do this.

"Well, I guess, if Jayfeather agrees..." Dovewing trailed away, sounding unsure.

"So, we're in?" Lionblaze asked. It wasn't a question really, but it got an answer anyway.

"We're in!" Ivypool piped up, and Firestar nodded his head.

"Just don't leave the nest," he mewed, dipping his head. "Leave the nest, and... well, just don't leave it."

Around them, the word was dematerialising, becoming a vortex of colour and sound. Everything hurt. Nothing made any sense.

Then, he was sat on a squishy... thing, with three two-legs around him. On his right sat a two-leg female with silvery hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a silver pelt on her upper body, and dark blue pelts on her legs. On her paws- which weren't even paws, he realised- she wore flat things, like bark, and a strange white tube that went in between her toes. The bare skin that he could see was criss-crossed with tiny, faint scars.

There was another squashy thing opposite them, and on it were sat two two-legs. Opposite him was a male two-leg with golden-brown hair and amber eyes. He wore an orange pelt on his upper body, as well as the same dark blue things that the two-leg next to him wore. He had several ugly scars on the exposed skin, but not many.

The final two-leg in the room was another female. She had a head of dark grey hair, with bright blue eyes. She wore a silver pelt on her upper body, whilst she had a white thing covering her legs, shaped like a tree stump. She didn't have any scars showing, he realised, though she had a strange white thing wrapped around her wrist.

"Well, that was weird," the female next to him spoke, and he blinked.

"Ivypool?" he tried. She turned to him.

"Jayfeather!" She blinked several times. "You look weird."

"I feel weird. You look weird, too."

"We all loom weird- we're two-legs for StarClan's sake!" the other male barked, and Jayfeather recognised Lionblaze. That left the other two-leg to be Dovewing.

"So... what do we do now?" Dovewing asked.

"I guess we explore," Jayfeather offered. Ivypool frowned.

"What if it's, you know, dangerous?" she asked warily.

"Scream," Lionblaze offered. "I'll go with Jayfeather, and you two can go together. Meet back here, okay?"

"Sure," Ivypool agreed.

* * *

Ivypool sat back down on the red puffy thing where she had been before. Dovewing sat opposite her. The toms entered a moment later.

"So, what'd we find?" Lionblaze asked.

"Up the weird boxy things are three dens with big squishy things in them-" Dobvewing started, only to be cut off by Jayfeather.

"Like these?" He gestured to the things they were sat on.

"No," Dovewing said, shaking her head. "They're longer, and wider, and they have pelts on top of them. They're really comfy. Maybe they're where two-legs sleep? Anyway, there's another den with three stone things, but the stone is really smooth and white. Two of the things have these silver things that you twist and water comes out. Another one has a flap that reveals a large hole, with water in it. Theres a strange silver thing sticking out of it, and water comes out into the hole if you push it down. Above one of the other white things, the smaller one, is a reflective thing, and it lets you see yourself in it."

"Okay. When you go the other way out of this den, there's one more den. It has a large, flat square thing on supports, with smaller, similar things around it. There are several similar things against the walls of the den, some of which have flaps on. Two, when you open them, are really cold, one has some sort of rack in it, and one is different but we haven't quite figured it out yet. In the others are food and white stone bark-like things. Theres a dip in one of the things, and some of those silver twisty things you explained, with the water," Lionblaze explained.

"How long are we going to be here, exactly?" Dovewing asked. Nobody answered. Nobody knew. Ivypool yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm tired," she announced. "I'm going to sleep- on one of the comfy things up the boxes, hopefully."

"I'll join you," Dovewing offered.

"Come on, Jayfeather, I'm tired too," Lionblaze said, jumping to his paws and pulling Jayfeather up. Jayfeather rolled his eyes.

Ivypool led the way up the boxes and the three of them stood looking into the dens. All of them had large puffy things, all longer and wider than the ones downstairs. One seemed larger than the others.

"Well, goodnight," Jayfeather called, walking into one of the rooms and falling flat onto the puffy thing. Lionblaze shrugged and walked into the den next to his brothers. That left Ivypool and Dovewing to take the final den, which was the one with the largest puffy thing. Ivypool went in first, curling up on the edge of the puffy thing. Dovewing joined her, lying closer to the middle of the puffy thing. Ivypool shivered, then felt Dovewing's arms wrap around her waist. She rolled over, looking into her sister's tired face.

"Goodnight, Ivypool," she murmured, closing her bright blue eyes. Her breathing deepened as she fell into sleep. Ivypool smiled, brushing a strand of grey hair from her sister's face.

"Goodnight, Dovewing," she whispered, letting her head hit the puffy thing and closing her eyes, her sister still cuddled up to her. Smiling blissfully, she fell back into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: **ARGH! Do you know how hard it is to write about things from a cat's point of view? "Puffy thing", "squishy thing" and "squashy thing", refers to either a sofa or a bed. You can probably tell what everything is. And I couldn't help adding in some cute sisterly love at the end 3 Dovewing and Ivypool are the perfect example of sisters- they fight sometimes, but they love each other more than they care to admit, as shown in this last scene. Do you guys have any siblings? Anyway, please review!


End file.
